Vampire's Prey, or Werewolf's Bride
by Ruby Chikyu 4444
Summary: Hitomi is thrown into the ragging world of the supernatural were a tribe of Vampires are at war with werewolves. What will she do when she discovers her feelings for the vamire king, or his sister's feelings for the leader of the werewolves......V/H D/M
1. Default Chapter

The Vampire's Prey: ch 1. An Unnecessary Sacrifice. Disclaimer: me no own escaflowne but own weird crazy dreams this based off of. Me also no own gravitation, except the manga books I have, oh I also don't own barbie or anything else that I've missed.  
Sorry I started yet another one but this was such a cool dream I could not resist I hope you all can for give me, well onward to the first chap.  
  
PS the prologue is from Escaflowne the movie which I also don't own except the edition I have.  
3/4/4 Figure I'll fix this before I write the next chapter   
Prologue She was in a train station, and looked up at her father's watch. Tick tick ti-ck. It stopped, she looked up at him, he didn't move. Her vision moved across from her, where a boy in strange robes watched her. His hair was dark and untamed and he was giving her the most peculiar look. "Who are you" her little voice asked. The ticking was heard again, and her parents pulled her to get on the train, the boy gone.  
Twelve Years Later  
Hitomi started to run, one step at a time. Amano. She adored everything about him. One more step. Her pendant sung to the left. One more step. There was a flash of blinding light. Infront of her a boy raised a sword. She tried to stop but ran into the light. The last thing she saw was Amano he reached out his hand for her but missed allowing her to only grab her pendant.  
She never knew what to expect until she landed. She looked around, surrounded by trees and shrubs. She stood up and saw several pairs of red eyes glowing in front of her; she started to run away. They were behind her, moving ever closer, if only she knew what 'they' were. She passed by a pond and caught not only her own reflection but theirs in it's ever placid waters. They were the horrid creatures she only read about, ones with fangs, claws and what's worse inhuman powers. She kept running determined to escape them. She closed her eyes for a second praying for release, and when they opened she was at the face of a gorge. The rock wall spiraled far above her. She realized then she was trapped between them and a cliff. She turned to face her assailants, backing up until she was firmly placed flat against the wall. They stalked up to her debating on her fate.  
"So what do you think we should do with her, you know Lord Dilandau could use another servant."- figure 1.  
"Na, she's too cute, he'd rip her to shreds, you know we could give her to the dragon clan, their leader was said to become king today.... It would be in our best interest to give her to him."- figure 2.  
"Perfect. Lord Van will love her."- figure 1. With that the two leapt at her and knocked her out. When she awoke she was wrapped in cloth, firm but soft. It was rocking back and forth as if it were moving, she struggled but it was to tightly bound around her. She sat for what seemed like an eternity not realizing she drifted off into slumber until woken again by a very painful blow. Her captives dropped her. The rug started moving, rolling until she was in was rolled out. She stood up determined not to be caught unaware and swayed until she fell over. It was then a bronze face stood over her, it's fangs withdrew, she screamed. She turned to flee but he was already infront of her, grabbing hold of her arms. She pleaded her case.  
"Please let me go, please....where am I.... Who are you.....What are you..."-Hitomi.  
"None of that matters, as for letting you go, well........ actually I've had a boring day, festivals are quite boring if your not allowed to do anything fun. Tell you what if you can be me in a sparing match I'll let you go, free and unharmed, if not you stay with me forever and keep me entertained, deal?"-Van. He held out his hand. She thought of the possibilities. There was no way she could escape, and she did take several self-defense courses, hesitantly she shook it.  
"Fine."-Hitomi. She stood up and got into fighter stance, it was either win, or die trying.  
  
She was breathing hard her breath ragged but at least she'd won. She stood up over him and nodded before turning to run. He could only smirk at her retreating figure, she actually beat him, a truly impressive feat. He was shocked she was such a skilled fighter. He truly admired the way her body reacted when he tried to overpower her though brute force, she fell and had him trip over her shoulder. It was at this point that they started pining one another. His body reacted as he remembered the feel of her against him. Her soft flesh against his tight muscles, hardened from years of training. He sighed. He was angry that he let her go, and yet he knew that they would meet again. He just didn't know how soon. She took off from what looked like a great palace into the forest, afraid on whether the dark-haired "king" would keep his word, and the over-bearing possibilities of other monsters catching her. After seemingly hours of running she approached a village, she paid no heed and kept running, only to cash straight into a tall figure. A young woman with a worried look on her face. "Excuse me miss did you happen to see two children, a young boy and a younger girl?"- woman now in tears.  
"No I-m sorry I didn-t do you need any help?"- Hitomi.  
"Yes... I ... I ... the Dragon Clan has taken hold of them and, since their leader was crowned today, I think he's going make them into vampires. Oh what am I going to do, I can't live without them."- woman into near hysterics. Hitomi thought awhile until her mind came up with the only answer she could think of. "I think there is something I can do just wait out of the forest, you'll know by nighttime if I was successful"-Hitomi. 'I don't want to go back but I have a better chance than young children, I just hope he hasn't gotten to them yet. Please let them be safe'  
"Thank you so much I owe you my life"- woman.  
"You owe me nothing I must go now"-Hitomi. And with that the young maiden walked to her new captor. As she entered the castle gates she was met by two youths who were obviously frightened and the hansom man she battled for her freedom. They were sitting down and shaking as he paced back and forth. His attention turned on her gazing at her intently but also keeping a close eye on the kids. She swallowed her fear and began her argument refusing to take no for an answer.  
"I have come for those children."-Hitomi.  
"What makes you think I'll give them up?"- Van, amazed at this female's audacity.  
"I offer myself willingly in their place, you can do with me as you like as long as you don't hurt them, and swear to me they will brought back to their home unharmed in anyway."-Hitomi. He faded out and in one swift movement had her neck arched his mouth just inches away. The smell of fear, from the children drew him wild with hunger and he could barely contain himself. "What keeps me from agreeing with you, then killing them?"- Van in a gruff voice. She was so sure of herself and he was truly amazed. She had over came her fear to save two innocent lives, usually people feared him but for some reason not her, her fear was gone, only the strong need to save the children, why he wondered.  
"Your oath to me, I will do whatever you ask just let them go, and let me take them home."- Hitomi. He debated with himself and came up with a final solution. "You trust me?"- Van.  
"Yes I believe you'll keep your word, for I will keep mine."-Hitomi. He released her and stalked back to the children and sat among them. "Fine, you have till sunset, be back or their village will suffer and all of that nice stuff."-Van acting as if the subject bore him.  
She nodded took the kids and ran, determined not to let anyone suffer because of her deal. Just when she was out of sight a shadow appeared.  
"Your keeping her, why? Although I do find it a little amusing that she needlessly gave up her freedom. I mean after your decree no children where fed upon."- Shadow.  
"Quiet Merle, there is something about this one that leads me to believe that she is more than she seems and I intend to find out what."  
Moreo  
"Emperor Dilandau what are your plans concerning Fanelia"-Folken "Relax Folken, actually I hope to forge an alliance between us, my spies tell me that the Zaibach sorcerers and dopplegangers plans to lead an offensive to concur Austeria, that is something I cannot allow so do tell your brother hello for me"- Dilandau wolfishly, - "After all our alliance starts with the friendship of it's leaders, oh and tell Merle I'd just love to see her"  
"You bastard"- Folken "Careful, just because I took you in from exile does not mean I don't command respect, even from you."-Dilandau "As you wish, may I ask a question?"-Folken "If you leave me in peace afterwards"-Dilandau "Why are you so interested in my sister"-Folken. He shivered as the demon before him grinned, looking if possible more evil than before.  
"Lets just say she and I have unfinished business, now go"-Dilandau. Folken walked out of the room while the blood thirsty lord stroked a scar on his left shoulder, a smile touching his features.  
"My little cat princess, when it comes to you, I'll do anything, even deal with your brothers. After all you were the one who choose me to be your mate, not the other way around."  
  
Monaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!................................Mommymommymommymommy-ru huh?-mona hiiiiiiiiiwaves hand-ru what do you want- mona reading a book  
ummm well you see I've been good so....-ru is this that christmas thing?-mona flash back  
sits on mona's lap  
Santy, for christmas I want a barbie, some napalm, a flame thrower, a-mass-plan-For-world-domination-through-the-use-of-fuzzy-and-suggestive-underwear takes breath and a banana, I'm hungry.  
End of flashback  
no but....but,but I-I was wondering if I could get a Shuichi and Hero doll from gravitation. ru Hmm..... Maybe-mona KKKAAAAYYYYY-ru skips off to leave Mona to shrug and shake her head  
the sad part is she's just graduated high school like the rest of us...gah well Sakura what do you think?-Mona 1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2???? Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!-Sakura and we're in the same grade why?-Mona anyways I'll only post more chaps of this fic. If I get 5 reviews, that's right I want bribes. Well later,  
Z EVA SHORT,  
ru 


	2. Lovers' Innocence very short srry

WerewolfÀ'Às Bride:  
Messenger Disclaimer: me no escaflowne but weird crazy dream this is based off of. Please don't steal my idea, I actually had a good one it's scary. I also do not own the rights to any anime mentioned in this entire story Ru: hi everybody this is ru, now that I've finished my first story I've decided I'm going to work on this and the furies daughter. Yeeeaaahhh and Sap said she actually liked it  
Sap: I don't know what your talking about. Ru: hmm.... Maybe I was hallucinating. Oh well, will you help me the rest of my stories?  
Sap: I still get all the hotties I want right.  
Ru: yes.  
Sap: then I will.  
Ru: thanks I love you.  
Sap checks ru's head: whew you still have a fever, I dodged a bullet, go to bed I'll write tonight, oh and here's your fuzzy blanket. Tucks ru in and gives her a Yuki and Shuichi doll  
Ru: Tank you Sapshi kisses Sap on cheek then falls on to bed positioning the two dolls so that they were hugging and kissing  
Sap: I'm such a pushover, none of you witnessed this shakes fist none; she's sick, someone's gotta look out for her. Now on the bloody fic.  
Moreo  
Dilandau sat on his thrown wondering what he could do. Lord Folken, his second in command had just left and he was feeling bored. He stripped out of his clothes/  
"Well there's always one thing I can do."- his body began to change until he was covered from head to toe with sliver fur. He raised his head and howled and was promptly met by his pack. Seven Dragon Slayers, they rushed out of his thrown room and began their hunt. His mind drifting back to a different hunt.  
10 years earlier before the war between Moreo and Fanelia  
"Merle, Dilandau come on in dinner's almost ready and you still need to wash up."- a passing Folken. He left the garden deciding to check the library for the two miscreants. As soon as he closed the door two animals appeared one a silver wolf the other a small tiger-cub, the two began to change back into their human forms. The boy reached into the bushes and pulled out some clothes which he separated and divided; some to himself and the rest to his companion.  
"Told ya, they wouldn't find us here Merle, Now what do you say one more game of hunt, this time in human form?"-Dilandau putting on his pants.  
"Sure but if I win I get to choose my prize."- looking for a good vantage point.  
"Ok count."- Dilandau, taking off running "15 - 14 - 13 - 12 - 10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 1 ready or not here I come."- she looked around, and began hunting. She looked high and low; just as she was about to give up she saw a glimpse of silver in a bush not to far from her; she pounced. She ended up on top of Dilandau celebrating her success.  
"I win."- Merle smugly.  
"Fine, fine just get off me."- Dilandau "Can I get my prize now" she asked.  
"Sure" he replied. She kissed him.  
"First there's that and second, my mommy and pappy said I need to consider my mate and I choose you."-Merle blushing "Okay, but how will I remember."-Dilandau. She made an extension of her claw and scratched his left shoulder, licking the blood that spilled making a similar scratch on her own shoulder and bringing his lips to it.  
"They say to bond mates the have to share the same blood so lick"-Merle. He complied, after their wounds closed he took her hand and pulled her up.  
"I'm hungry let's go eat kay"-Dilandau. He kissed her one more time before he took off to the castle, dragging her close behind. Both would remember that day for the rest of their lives. Though in the days of war each felt the pain of separation.  
  
Hitomi ran into the castle doors just as the final rays of sun disappeared from the horizon, where she the man before her sprawled out on the ground staring up at the ceiling.  
"Your late, no matter, come with me"- sitting up. She followed into a large room with a bed, dresser and table filled with fruit, cheese, and meats.  
"This is your room, mine is across the hall if you need anything.... I didn't know if you eaten, or what you like. What's with your outfit?"-looking at Hitomi's schoolgirl outfit, and not helping noticed it's lack of, length. She pulled it down and glared at him.  
"What's the matter with my outfit"-hito "Nothing, um there's some extra clothing in the buero if you want, it might be a little more comfortable. You are to come with me tomorrow to training practice, so you can teach me some of those things you did. Um.... Goodnight." He didn't give any time for her to object just closed the door to her room. She wouldn't be surprised if he locked it. She sighed not believing he didn't trust her in keeping her own word. Like she'd try to escape and put those people at risk. He thought he was just soo high and mighty. She wanted to slap him; how dare he try and compare her to other people who broke their word.  
  
Sadly this is how females think nothing could ever be simple... Looks at ru who is muttering about how Fei Fei (Wufei) is not wearing pants huh oy.  
Well I think we're done for the night thank you everyone for the support later Shi and Chikyu 


	3. i'm done quit yelling at me cry ru

Ru: Wow i've been threaten

Shi: huh?

Ru: Someone said I "Must" update soon.

Shi: that's threatening

Ru shrug - you never know

Shi: Meh, um we own what we own and we lack ownership when it comes to anime, movies, toys, other stories that are not ours, and any other tangible and non tangible object we do not own.

srry it took so long, one of my stories got deleted and I was on Probation we'll here we go.

Fall-Out, Prologue

Dil- Mom, Dad, can I go visit Merle today

Queen Marlene- I don't understand how could they think Moreo would be responsible for the assassination of Queen Varie

Dil- Mom.... can I go see Merle today

King Darien- Quite Dilandau, the assassin was found with a letter from Moreo with orders..... it had the royal seal on it.

Mar- that's impossible only you, I and Dilandau and Chid have the power to make the wolf's crest.

Dar- I'm afraid it's more complicated then that, I have prof that sorcerers are behind it; and the only way to prove it is to go there in person.

Mar- No, they're calling for your blood; what if something happens, let me go they won't kill a woman.

Dar- A queen for a queen, sounds like perfect revenge to me.

Mar- and if they kill you the country will riot for blood.

Dar- I have to chance it we both know it.

Mar- .... I know, I know.....

Dil- mom can I go see Merle, she promised to tell her parents about our mateship

Dar- What!!!!

Dil- she performed the mateship with me a few weeks ago, and we were suppose to tell our families today, on our month anniversary ....... sorry I forgot to tell you.

Mar- baby, Merle .... you won't be able to see her for a long time.

Dil- No she promised me, she wouldn't break a promise, not to me.

Mar- darling, somethings can't be helped.

Faneila

Merle- Folken-sama, why is daddy crying.

Folken- because mother had to go away.

Merle- but I was suppose to tell her something today.

Folken- what?

Merle- well, I've chosen my mate and even did the ritual all by myself.

Folken- (well at least there's good news) who did you choose

Merle- Dilandau, he promised to protect me forever and always.

Folken- Merle come with me I need to talk to you..

they moved into the next room

1 hour later a tear stricken Merle emerges and runs straight to her room.

Merle-He wouldn't do that he promised......he promised

King Darien made the journey to Fanelia; when he crossed the border his party was ambushed by a group of Ziabach soldiers. No one was spared. The king was tortured until his final breath three days later. The people of Moreo enraged that Fanelia went to war. It lasted seven years and lead to the death of the Queen of Moreo, King of Fanelia, and tens of thousands of citizens, both vampire, and werewolf. The war was ended in a desperate move by Folken, the new King of Fanelia. In return for peace he agreed to serve under the new king of Moreo, as ambassador. The only one who knew the truth of the war was Dilandau, who vowed revenge against Zibach.

He and Merle suffered the greatest internal wounding for now neither could ever give the other the strength to carry the burden of death. The day of peace to him was marked with the end of her trust. After walking into her bedroom, he was slapped and told never to come near her again. Before leaving he swore to her that he would have her one day, and on that day she never would doubt him again.

Merle became cold; her happiness dried up with Dilandau's betrayal. She stayed in the castle, eating and drinking very little. This continued on for a year until one day Folken appeared in her room.

Fol- Merle can I talk to you?

Mer- no go away until I die, I deserve it for believing that lying sack of crap.

Folken frowned at his little sister. She seemed to grow up in the hour that it took to tell her why her mother was not going to come back. It was that day she lost all innocence and naivety in the world.

Fol- and where pray tell did you learn that language?

Mer- does it matter?

Fol- I suppose not

Mer- So what do you want sitting up from her bed

Fol- I'm going on a journey and probably not going to be coming back for a while.

Mer- where?

Folken- I barely know myself, a place where the dragons meet their ancestors.

Mer- huh?

Folken- Balgus and the other advisors will take charge while i'm gone, if I do not return by the eighth year Van shall be crowned

Mer- Why are you going?

He had been asking himself the same thing. It was his dreams. The ones filled with the pain and suffering of Merle and Dilandau, the one of King Darien's death, and of his mother's own.

Fol- I have some questions that need answering. Which brings me to what I want you to do. I want you to volunteer at the orphanage, to help those with a similar background like you. Van shall accompany you. OK?

Mer- I don't care......

Those empty words were what he feared the most. The lost faith of his sibling. He gave her a hug, she felt like an empty shell he just hoped that the answer would bring his sister back.

Dilandau in the mean time also became cold. After his mother finally passed on, wilting for five years, he became king. He took care of his younger brother Chid, and ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. His deliverance came one day in the form of a hermit, who was caught somehow in the castle garden.....

and thus I end mostly because I'm doing story time and I like to be over dramatic and what not. RR please

later- twisted two (author and muse) Ru and Shi


End file.
